1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for winding strip material, especially steel strip, alternately on one of two expandable coiler drums arranged horizontally and parallel to one another. The coiler drums are mounted in free-floating fashion in a drum-type carrying frame arranged in rotary-drivable fashion around a shared horizontal central axis and can themselves be rotary-driven independently of one another. The rotary drives for the coiler drums together with the carrying frame are attached to the frame in a rotatable fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Winding devices of this type are also known as "turret coilers" and are used in continuous strip plants for hot and cold strip. Such devices can carry out coil changes at very short intervals of time and can thus replace two conventional separate coilers. Winding devices equipped with two coiler drums make it possible for the coiler drum with the coil to be swung into the removal position as an ongoing winding process nears its end. To do this, the carrying frame is rotated around its central axis, while at the same time, the other coiler drum is swung into the ready position for the start of the next winding process. After separation of the strip with fast dividing shears, the beginning of the next strip can be grasped and wound onto the waiting coiler drum without delay.
The known devices of the generic type require rotary drives for the two coiler drums. These rotary drives take the form of two stationary electric motors arranged outside of the carrying frame and connected to the coiler drums by costly overlay gear units. The overlay gear units pass along the drive of each electric motor to the particular coiler drum being driven via a central hollow shaft. This allows the drums to be driven independently of one another at all times, even while the carrying frame is being swung.
However, the disadvantage of the known winding devices is that the drive transfer systems used for the coiler drums, in the form of overlay gear units and numerous translation steps, are extremely complicated and thus expensive, require high-maintenance and are subject to breakdown. The use of known carrousel-type coilers is therefore not economical, especially in smaller strip plants.